codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
William Thore
William Thore was a Delta Force Operator who worked in White Walker Team. Becoming a decorated operator, Will would deploy across the Globe hunting enemies that threatened the United States and its allies. Early Life Born to Christian and Holly Thore, Will learned the values of respect and authority through his father, an ex Green Beret and current FBI counterterrorism agent. His mother would encourage Will and his sister Alexia to push themselves in the classroom. Becoming a dedicated student, Will struggled through school but never gave up. His effort was admired by his mother and father regardless of the grades he got. With college on the table, Will was going to go to the University of Texas but the attack on the Twin Towers changed his mind to join the United States Army. Military Career 82nd Airborne At 18 years old, Will joined the United States Army, he went through basic training, sniper school and paratrooper school qualifying him for the 82nd Airborne. He joined the 1st Battalion, 325th Regiment as a Corporal and designated marksman at 19 years old. Iraq (2003-2007) Deployed to Iraq, Will spent the duration of his deployment covering his team while they breached houses. He received the nickname Frost due to how calm he was on his first tour compared to the rest of the soldiers around him. Will was often compared to SEAL snipers with his skill on the rifle, a bounty was put out for Will and all snipers who were picking off OpFor insurgent leaders. Throughout his deployments, Will showcased that he is a true patriot willing to protect his brothers in arm whenever they were in harms way. After two deployments over four years, Will was promoted to Sergeant (E-5) and recommended to tryout out for Ranger School by his CO and Platoon NCO. At 23 years old, Will tried out for the 75th Ranger Regiment taking the next step in his military career. 75th Ranger Regiment In 2007, Will went through RASP where he graduated to be apart of the 75th Ranger Regiment in 2008. He honed his skills as a marksman and became well known as one of the best snipers in the school. Due to his skillset, Will joined the Regimental Reconnaissance Company who would work alongside the 75th Ranger Regiment and United States Army Special Operations Command in 2009. Afghanistan and Africa (2009-2011) With the spreading of ISIS into the Middle East and Africa after the fall of Al-Qaeda, Will would deploy to Syria, Afghanistan, Somalia, Niger and Nigeria. With the help of USASOC, the RRC would help recon and assist US Special Operations take down many leaders. Will was apart of helping take down Boko Haram in Nigeria. Spending four years with the RRC, Will made a name for himself as an effective designated marksman where he earned a Bronze Star in Syria for his actions of protecting his team. Talking with many Delta Operators, Will wanted to try out for Delta but wanted to wait to make sure he was going to make the best decision to join Delta. Torn before Special Forces Group and Delta Force, he spent time learning what Delta was and their goals. In 2011, Will left the RRC to tryout for Delta, hoping to become an Operator as a Staff Sergeant (E-6). Delta Force Will began training in 2011 where he passed Physical Screening Test (PST), Psychological Screening Test (PST), Operator Training Course (OTC), Intense Interrogation Training (IIT) and Survive, Evasion, Resistance and Escape training (SERE). He graduated in 2013 where he would be apart of a Tier One Operator group who specializes in CQC, direct action raids and reconnaissance. White Walker Team (2013-2027) Will is assigned to White Walker Team as a Sergeant First Class (E-7) and a field operator alongside Travis (Thumper) Ryden who is a Master Sergeant (E-8) and the leader of Team Two. Team One is lead by Frederic (Reaper) Eason who is a Major (O-4) and Patrick (Rabbit) Masters who is a Sergeant First Class (E-7). Iran, Azerbaijan, Georgia and Russia (2013-2016) With the growing conflict of OpFor and how the Russian Ultranationalist, White Walker Team was deployed to sever supply lines to the OpFor in the Middle East. Since a nuclear warhead was used on the United States Marines in 2011, White Walker Team collaborated with the SAS and famous Task Force 141 on many raids throughout the region. During 2015, White Walker Team was able to confirm Makarov at a safehouse in Georgia. Due to the amount of enemies there, they were unable to engage and sent the intel to Task Force 141. In early 2016, White Walker Team was running operations in Russia taking down Ultranationalist leaders who were causing border skirmishes near Ukraine. They were also able to take down Ultranationalist linked with the KGB trying to obtain nuclear codes. Working along the Spetsnaz, White Walkers were able to secure the nuclear codes for the Russian President and ensure no nuclear warheads would fly. Originally angered that there was an American team working inside Russia, the KGB thanked them from saving the world from another world war. World War III (2016) With the massacre at the airport, Russian Ultranationalist invaded the United States from the sea and air. White Walker Team was called back to protect the eastern seaboard. Deploying to Boston and New York, White Walker Team became notorious as a dependable team providing support and taking down many ground leaders who were operating on United States soil. After saving the United States, White Walker was put on the offensive where they deployed to Croatia and took down Makarov's top European advisor forcing him to hold a meeting. They pushed into Hungary, Ukraine and then Russia where they went after Ultranationalist in their homes. Wiping out the leaders of the Ultranationalist with the help of loyal Spetsnaz, DEVGRU SEALs, SAS and the KSK, they forced Makarov to Dubai. The efforts of the joint operations effectively ended the war while Task Force 141 and another Delta Team secure the Russian President along with his daughter. South and Central America, Asia and Middle East (2018-2027) With the world rebuilding after World War III, South America became a threat to the United States when terrorist organizations planned to infiltrate nuclear weapons to detonate in the United States. Deploying to South America, White Walker Team would take down terror attacks before they would reach the United States border. Often fighting the Cartel and corrupt Governments, Will often took out political leaders that would be replaced and prosper the South American region. They often helped government eliminate Cartel leaders and bring an end to the Drug War that plagued South and Central America for decades. With a new friendship between the United States and Russia, White Walker Team would help push back enemy forces invading Russia. Now in charge of Team Two as a Master Sergeant (E-8), WIll would assist working with Spetsnaz on securing the Russian border. They were successful in pushing back North Korea, China and various terrorist groups. In China, White Walker Team worked to take down a military officer who was advocating invasion of the United States. They blamed the Chinese Intelligence Community and left the area before they could be caught. The tension between China and the United States grew tense but ended when Russia threatened to invade them if China attacked the United States. With the collapse of the Ultranationalist party, weapon supplies and caches were raided throughout the Middle East. One of the weapons a terrorist group got their hands on were nuclear warheads. Working alongside Task Force 141, SAS and DEVGRU SEALs, White Walker Team assisted in recovering the nuclear warheads and taking down terrorist leaders. Retirement Will retired from Delta Force in 2027 as a Master Sergeant and a decorated operator. He was recruited by the CIA where he would work in the Special Activities Division handling clandestine operations for the United States Special Operations Command. Personal Life Family Will met Ashley Williams at a charity event in 2010 while Will was apart of the RRC, they started to date after the charity event. Often deploying during his relationship, they learned to balance their lives around the multiple deployments that Will would be sent on. In 2014, Will proposed to Ashley and married her in 2015. The two reside in Stockton, California where she works as energy engineer. They have two daughter named Sarah and Rebecca Thore.Category:Characters Category:Soldiers